


One Wrong Confession, A Regrettable Snapstory, Some Banged Up Crows, and a Lost Ushijima

by EllahehTheBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Concerned Crow Parents, Confessions, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kags and Hina are blazed, M/M, Memory Holes, Misunderstandings, Multi, Nostalgic third years, Noya wana fit evry 1, Oiks did the thing wrong, Parties, Party bouncing, RyuNoya Bromance, Snapchat, Stoned, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Ushijima is very confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllahehTheBee/pseuds/EllahehTheBee
Summary: Graduation is just around the corner for the third years and the parties are already in full swing. However, the ones last night may have been a bit too lit for many. When they all come to…
Oikawa finds himself in a relationship with the wrong person- Akaashi doesn’t remember a damn thing but his Snapchat did a good job for him- Noya and Tanaka feeling like they’ve fought a pack of bears and lost-And Ushijima is very, very lost with only a smashed-up phone.
(Yeah, yeah they don’t all really live in proximity of each other but where’s the fun in that?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first published fic I wanted to write something very comedic and upbeat. I may have spilled some angst + fluff accidentally but the babes are being drunk n' silly so it'll work out fine. I got inspiration from one of my favorite Haikyuu!! comedy/party fics, ‘Last Friday Night’, by Stripperannie. It is absolutely fantastic and I highly recommend it if you want to see the volleynerds in their true states  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/5236553/chapters/12077975
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy and give feedback <3

Oikawa POV

 

Oikawa made his way unhurriedly through the mass of bodies pressed together in Maki’s living room. There was one goal on his mind tonight but he was not about to rush things when the time wasn’t right.   _No matter what I’m going to confess to Iwa-chan and if he says no well... at least I have another four years to try harder~_

He’d been skirting around the issue of his affection for his childhood friend for weeks but recently decided that now was finally going to be the deciding moment, they were at the game point and Oikawa was serving. All the ‘what-ifs’ had haunted him at first when he’d realized how deeply he’d fallen for Iwaizumi after the loss to Karasuno. He felt like he’d become a burden due to his new-found love. Lately he’d rejected spending any time with Iwaizumi that wasn’t with the rest of the team as well. The thought of being hated or even worse pitied by Iwaizumi kept Oikawa’s usually loose mouth shut even though all he wanted was to shout how much he loved Hajiime to the stars and back.

 

Last week though it had all come into perspective for Oikawa. His sister had been going through some old albums with him to prepare a graduation slide show for the team’s third-years when she abruptly turned and smiled at him. “You’re so lucky to have Hajime you know? It’s like you two were meant to go down the same path together,” she said to him in a happy manner. It hit Oikawa then that he _was_ lucky to be in love and he wasn’t burdensome because of it. He was damn lucky to have someone as great as Iwaizumi as a friend for nearly his whole life and he was damn lucky to have actually fallen in love with his best friend. From that point on all he could dream about was one day someone asking who his lover was so that Oikawa could proudly point over to Iwaizumi and say, “my best friend.”

 

 Hopefully that day would come soon but for now Oikawa had to secure his claim. Earlier he’d gotten a text from Iwaizumi that he would be relaxing away from the main crowd until they were ready to hit the next party. Oikawa wanted to confess to him before that happened though. He could now see Iwaizumi through the door leading out to the backyard. He was contently sipping a beer while sitting with a few people around a dying fire and occasionally joining in on their conversation. He seemed completely relaxed and without a care in the world. The flickering light from the fire made shadows dance across his tan face and would irregularly light up his dark green eyes. In Oikawa’s mind, there was nothing else that could possibly be more perfect. Well, that was until everyone but Iwaizumi stood up and stated that they were going to hit up a party a neighborhood over.

 

Oikawa stood aside so that the group could funnel past him and when he looked up he caught Iwaizumi gesturing him over. Happily, Oikawa skipped over to take the seat next to his ace. Iwaizumi passed him a beer and for a while the two just sat in content silence enjoying the early summer night. The oak trees in Maki’s backyard were already overflowing with leaves so that whenever the wind blew the two could hear the loud rustling of foliage mixed with the creaking of old branches. In front of them the fire grew smaller but still gave a resounding pop every once in a while. It was so comforting, Oikawa allowed himself to get caught up in a fantasy of the two of them sitting like this every season. In the Fall, they would sit pressed close together and watch as leaves would occasionally float down past them. In the Winter, they would watch the cold, twinkling stars while Oikawa tried to point out potential UFOs. In the Spring, they–

 

“You’re unusually quiet today,” Iwaizumi finally stated gruffly.

 

Just that. There was no Shittykawa tacked on to the end of his sentence and despite Iwaizumi’s grumpy tone he was one hundred percent genuine. He wasn’t pushing Oikawa to say what was on his mind and instead just let Oikawa know that he acknowledged his unusual behavior. It was perfect.

 

“It’s nothing,” Oikawa drawled out. The fire was starting to die out, leaving trails of embers behind it through the cracks in the logs. Iwaizumi shifted from his spot to add some smaller sticks into the pit. Oikawa smiled at the gesture because he knew that as long as the fire was lit they would stay out here. “Wouldn’t it be great if we could just stay together like this forever?” He said absentmindedly while watching Iwaizumi try to save the fire.

 

Oikawa realized the implications of his words a bit too late and it took every ounce of courage he had to stay rooted to where he sat and wait. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He had wanted to be more direct with Iwaizumi. He wanted to tell him how it was the greatest feeling in the world to be in love with his best friend and that the thought of them not being together for the rest of their lives after so much together was impossible for him to comprehend.

 

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity to Oikawa as he watched Iwaizumi stop fiddling with the fire. Oikawa felt like his entire life had led up to this very moment and he had somehow made the worst possible choice in the pinnacle moment.

 

The fire was nothing but smoldering ashes now so Oikawa couldn’t see Iwaizumi’s expression. Slowly Iwaizumi turned towards him with a gentle smile of his own that made the corners of his eyes crinkle up.

 

“I don’t think I’d mind that.”

 

_*Beep, beep beep. Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep.*_

 

Oikawa could have screamed if he hadn’t felt like the most revolting piece of human waste to ever exist. He had been so close to his goal. His eyes slowly pried open to locate the vile, shrieking object that which had so crudely ruined his perfect dream and brought him back into the harshness of reality.  Judging by the thin, muted sunlight filtering in through the window, there wasn’t any way it was past 9:00am. He blearily shuffled around the nightstand for the offending alarm, knocking over anything that wasn’t the damn contraption, before realizing that it had probably rolled onto the floor.

 

With a groan, Oikawa flopped his upper body over the side of the bed to restart his search. The sudden change in position led the teen to nearly upheave every colorful and bitter substance that he had consumed the night before.

 

_Socks with unidentifiable stains, ew. Axe-body spray, Phoenix. Really? A monster, half-empty. Looks like I’ve hit the fuckboy trove._ Oikawa had nearly given up on the search until the alarm clock vibrated right into his hand. He scooped it up and with a huff put an end to its reign of terror on his morning then checked for what the ungodly hour was. _What the heck Iwa-chan? Who sets an alarm for 7:30 on a Saturday?_

The displeased setter drops the alarm back to its previous spot on the floor, snuggles back up into the comforter he’s wrapped in, prays for a continuation of his dream, and from that point on decides that there is no force or entity in the universe that will ever be strong enough to move him from that position for at least the next six hours.

 

“What’s wrong babe? Not a morning person?”

 

_Oh. Oh, shit. Who the Hell is that?_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Akaashi POV

 

Akaashi is a calm person. Akaashi is a mindful person. Akaashi isn’t someone prone to impulsive actions. He strongly believed that a little bit of stress could act as a wonderful motivator and that all situations could be handled by properly prioritizing the issues and solving them one by one. Whenever he couldn’t solve something on his own, Akaashi would talk it over with others so that he could see things from a different perspective. This is the person that everyone knows and respects as Akaashi Keiji.

 

Akaashi _was_ a calm person. Akaashi _was_ a mindful person. Akaashi _thought_ that he wasn’t prone to impulsive actions. However right now, Akaashi Keiji is currently losing his mind and _to Hell_ with anyone who thinks he should take one damn second to think about the fucking consequences!

 

Forty-five minutes ago, Akaashi woke up with a hellish screaming in his head that advised him to go back to sleep and ignore the various lights that played across his vision every time he blinked.

 

Twenty minutes ago, Akaashi woke up again and this time chose to ignored the deceptive messages of the screams in favor of getting some actual hydrating fluids in his body. ‘ _Hydration is important’_ became the new mantra replaying over and over in his head as he stumbled his way into an upright position.

 

Fourteen minutes ago, after carefully avoiding people past out everywhere from the furniture to the stairs, and ambling around a foreign kitchen, Akaashi is only able to produce a plastic bowl in place of a glass. He resigned to drinking from the bowl and began to wonder whose house he was in and why they didn’t have the decency to keep drinking glasses in their cabinets.

 

Ten minutes ago, Akaashi realized that it was probably meaningless to find the house’s owner so that he could share with them the importance of acting as a good host and always having clean drinking glasses ready for guests.

 

Nine minutes ago, Akaashi realized that he had actually wasted five minutes of his life going on a mental tangent about the importance of drinking glasses.

 

Five minutes ago– after realizing that he still has no recollection of where he is, how he got here, and if there was any one around that he actually knew– Akaashi decided to check his phone. Thankfully is was still on twenty-percent but the image set on his lock screen came as a shock to the teen. The picture that Akaashi usually had set was a selfie of himself and Bokuto from when they were at the zoo on their first date. In the picture Bokuto would be excitedly gesturing at the exotic bird exhibit behind them while Akaashi gently smiled up at him.

 

The picture didn’t pop up though. Instead there was a screenshotted picture from Snapchat in its place. A picture in which Akaashi was drinking from under a funnel held up by someone from the Karasuno team. Whatever tired, lazy remnants of alcohol from last night that had lingered in Akaashi’s brain until then suddenly disappeared like smoke. Instead he felt an intense foreboding pressure around himself. It was like suddenly every person in the world knew something about him that he didn’t.

 

_There’s no way I… It has to have been a fake shot. There’s probably nothing in that funnel…_ Akaashi decides to start with what seems like the lesser of two evils and ignores his Snapchat to instead begin to scrolling through his texts. Most of the early one were from Kenma and Bokuto asking where he was around 11:00. A bit after that the messages were just from Kenma and got considerably more aggressive, asking where the hell he was, what the fuck did he think he was doing, how the hell he could just fly off like that. Akaashi hadn’t responded to any of them and he sure as hell didn’t know how to respond to them now. The foreboding feeling wasn’t just a pressure anymore. Now it felt like it was clinging to him, pressing on his shoulders, and forcing him down. He gave into it and collapsed with his back against the counter. The house was unbearably quiet. It only added to the weird atmosphere to know that only hours ago, this house had probably been pumped full of motion, lights, and noise. _You’d think that in a house full of people that there would be some sort of noise, snoring, shuffling, anything_.  

He had to know what happened now. Usually Bokuto blew his phone up at any given opportunity. This silence might be a new record but Akaashi was in no mood to rejoice. He took a deep breath and pressed the picture leading to his story which was over 200 seconds. The first couple were fairly normal. He had spent the afternoon with Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo at Kuroo’s house. The most intense those snaps got were of Kuroo and Bokuto playing Mario Cart. The two hyperactive teens were jumping around in front of the tv in Kuroo’s room while Kenma sat on Kuroo’s bed with his face scrunched up in annoyance. Up next were a few photos of them on the way to the party. Bokuto had somehow convinced them all to stop at McDonalds for one dollar cones then afterwards Kuroo picked up Tsukishima from his house. The images restored a bit of normalcy to Akaashi’s morning but only for a moment. The next few snaps obviously happened later in the night. Kuroo and Tsukishima were now gone and Kenma only showed up a few times in the background smoking with Hinata and Kageyama who both already seemed to be pretty out of it from the way they laid sprawled out together on the couch. Most of the snaps were of Bokuto dancing or pronouncing his love for Akaashi.

 

Then things started to get weird. Akaashi wasn’t passive, he was blunt and often times would call out Bokuto and Kuroo on their shit but he was never mean or spiteful. Yet a lot of the captions on his snaps started to get hostile.

 

**‘How many ‘bo-mances’ can he have?’** _(Bokuto dancing with Lev and Yaku)_

**‘There go their remaining brain cells’** _(Kageyama and Hinata on the couch)_

**‘Shoulda stayed at Shiratiorizawa’** _(Ushijima trying to walk through a doorway)_

**‘Bitch’** _(Suga across the room taking a selfie with Daichi)_

 

_That last one was definitely uncalled for…_ Akaashi took a break for a second and groaned. It was already too much too handle that he would have to track down everyone to express just how sorry he was for insulting them. To make matters worse he didn’t even know why he was being so vindictive. All he had were some rude pictures with no context and this was only the beginning.  

 

The sudden darkening of his phone screen alerted Akaashi that he only had a minute or two left to check the rest of his story. He made it about another two snaps in before his phone died on him. Both left him completely mortified however.

 

**‘Guess I better get used to being on my own’** _(a selfie of himself with a Cognac bottle)_

**‘Gonna go hit up 7753 W. over in Tor.’** _(another selfie but with two Karasuno members also)_

 

_I am the WORST_

 

_Presently, Akaashi Keiji is completely mortified, confused, and on his way to 7753 W. over in Torono Town._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noya + Tanaka POV

 

“Ryu, TA-NA-KA, RyuuUUuu… TaaAAnnNnaaKKaaAaa!!”

 

“What the hell? Noya?” Tanaka sat up. More appropriately he made an attempt to get up. He had maybe pulled himself up a few inches before his upper back felt like it’d been hit with a sledgehammer and his breath completely left him with no warning.

 

If that hadn’t been enough to wake him then the collapse brought him back to his senses with an extra vengeance. He felt like every scrap he’d ever been in, every volleyball he’d ever been hit with, ever shoe his sister had ever tomahawked at him had suddenly decided to return for a round two. Faintly he heard Noya grumble about how he shouldn’t rest for too long and that they should probably get going soon.

 

Tanaka sighed and shrugged off Noya’s words. Instead, to distract himself from his injuries, he opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. Pale rays of morning sunlight against the slight overcast painted the sky gray and yellow. From the soft, warm breeze that blew past them and the faint chatter of bird noise in the distance he could tell it was going to be a nice day. Of course, he was aware that wherever they were probably wasn’t the safest of locations but after the night that they had Tanaka wouldn’t have minded sleeping in the gutter.

 

“You are you know,” Noya said, finally speaking again. He stared at Tanaka with a small grin forming on his face. Tanaka noticed that he wasn’t the only one who seemed to get his fair share of action last night. Noya’s lip was split in the middle and the rest of his body was marred with newly formed bruises that Tanaka knew hadn’t come from practicing receives.

 

“I am what?” Tanaka figured that if Noya hadn’t called up anybody to come help them that they probably weren’t in any state of medical crisis and he could probably rest his eyes for a bit before they had to get home.

 

A faint chuckle came from the shorter teen. “Yah know… sleeping in the gutter. Well, to be more specific we’re in an old alleyway downtown but it’s pretty gritty here and might as well be called a gutter.”

 

Tanaka grunted in acknowledgement. “Hadn’t realized I said that out loud.”

 

“You say most of what you think out loud.” Noya chuckles again. “I’m pretty sure that’s what began this whole night actually.”

 

“Was it me who started the first fight? I’m pretty sure that it was you knocking into that guy when you tried to save the ball in beer pong like you were diving for a receive.”

 

“Oh no, no, no. It was defiantly after I knocked into him, then he said to watch it, and then you said that if he was too scared of drinking to play then he should get out of the way of the table.” Tanaka felt Noya collapse down next to him on the ground with a huff.

 

“What did I say wrong exactly? He’d been there the whole night but hadn’t played one round. He didn’t even have a drink in his hand,” Tanaka grumbles out and Noya just smirks. He knew Tanaka didn’t mean it spitefully and he’d been trying to get the guy stop being so uptight and just let loose. _Oh, well. It wasn’t the first time and it won’t be the last time we get into these sorts of scraps._ Noya’s pleased grin got wider. _We’re a team after all._

 

“Hey Ryu? I got your back.”

 

“Right back atcha partner.”

 

For a while they both just stared up at the lightening sky through the gap between the buildings. It was peaceful there in that cool alleyway with the weak beams from the rising sun slowly warming them up. The two teens were exhausted and hungry from their shenanigans of the night but it seemed like such a waste to break the quiet atmosphere and return home to their families. Noya could already picture what the rest of the summer would be like; being dragged out of bed early in the morning for spontaneous beach or pool days, hot afternoons spent out on the Tanaka family’s porch drinking cokes, cicadas buzzing in the air during bike rides to the gym, and of course lots more parties and adventures with Ryu. It may have been an exhausting night for the two of them but at least it marked the start of a great summer.

 

“So this was where the two of you ran off to,” said a soft voice. Two figures suddenly eclipse the sun and cover Tanaka and Noya in cold shadows. “Did you both really think that we wouldn’t hear how the two of have been ‘roaring and thundering’ through parties all over town? Or that you instigated fights wherever you went?”

 

The duo knew that there was no chance of escape from the second the they heard the first figure speak but what sealed their fates in stone was the deep-voiced figure who spoke next. “You wouldn’t believe the night we had chasing after your antics. Do you know how much trouble you have both caused? Who in the right mind picks a fight with Date Tech volleyball team? We were just getting them on the roster for regular practice matches.” The disappointment in the figure’s tone cut through the previous warm-hearted atmosphere like a knife. The party was over and reality came crashing down like a guillotine on their necks.

 

Well, it _had_ been a great start to summer. That is if Suga and Daichi’s words hadn’t brought with them the cold lash of winter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ushijima POV

 

Another car rushed down the country road before Ushijima could flag it down. He doubted anyone in their right mind would pick him up anyway given his size and stature. Not to mention that he had slept in a bush last night, was covered in dirt, had two new holes ripped in his hoodie, lost his wallet, and his phone screen was smashed to pieces.

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi didn’t know exactly where he went wrong last night but he’s pretty sure that Tendou may have something to do with it. Things had seemed pretty normal, Ushijima had been on his way to pick up Tendou for a weekend camping trip when he got a text from the redhead about meeting him over at a house party hosted by his neighbor. When he asked about the change in location all he got in response was a confusing text stating:

 

**‘gotta get some mushrooms for the _trip_ ’**

**Author's Note:**

> Waah!! It's so embarrassing to post something like this for the first time!! I hope y'all like it!!
> 
> Umm, so that turned out longer than I first thought it would so my poor Ushi got his section cut down. I feel like a tease by leaving everyone like this, oops. I also spent waaay too much time on Oikawa. The whole section in the beginning where Oikawa depicts how he's lucky to be in love with his best friend was added in as a last minute thing because late last night when I was taking a break from an essay I either saw a headcannon of IwaOi's song being 'Lucky' Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat or I watched an AMV in which a picture of them popped up. I don't really remember.... But!! If I find it again I'll add who the source was. 
> 
> I don't know if I want to keep chapters broken up into sections or if from this point on I want to devote each chapter to an individual or two. It may get confusing if I have multiple sections per chapter + flashbacks. Hmm...
> 
> Other than that thanks for reading!! *kisses* 
> 
> I don't know when I'll post next because the semester is ending, I gotta sign up for classes, I gotta finish term papers. Yah know responsibilities


End file.
